


Приговор

by Olivin



Category: Pathologic, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приговорённым к смерти уже всё безразлично?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приговор

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Sentence [Translation of Приговор by Olivin]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823468) by [meradorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meradorm/pseuds/meradorm)



> Бета bocca_chiusa  
> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды fandom Ice-Pick Lodge 2013

_Кровавая слизь стекает по стенам, сползает на пол, подкрадывается всё ближе и ближе... Он поправляет респиратор, проскальзывает между тряпками и движется по коридору, стараясь не задевать стены. Где-то в дальней комнате стонет больной, которому нужно помочь. Стоны становятся всё громче и громче, и он крепче сжимает ручку саквояжа. Он почти на месте, поворачивает за угол, достаёт неомицин... Как вдруг под ноги бросается кошка, и он, не удержав равновесия, хватается за стену. Кровавая слизь тут же скапливается вокруг руки. Просачивается сквозь перчатку, впитывается в кожу, точно покусывая, разъедает её и стремится дальше, через кровь, к лёгким, к сердцу. Он начинает задыхаться, он пытается отдёрнуть руку, но та не слушается. А слизь всё впитывается, впитывается, и он уже не чувствует пальцев, только тянущую, ноющую боль. Он хочет закричать, но вместо этого захлёбывается кашлем..._

Даниил оттёр мокроту с губ и окончательно проснулся.

На него недовольно смотрела крыса. Обыкновенная серая крыса, каких он немало повидал за последние пару месяцев. Правда, до этого он никогда не замечал, что у крыс бывает такое выражение лица. Точнее, морды. Однако эта крыса была недовольна, и он мог поклясться, что будь она человеком, то непременно бы фыркнула, прежде чем вернуться к занятию, от которого её отвлекли. Поеданию его пальца.

Даниил всё-таки вскрикнул и машинально потянулся к изголовью подушки. Револьвера там, конечно же, не оказалось. Тот уже давно был на каком-нибудь оружейном складе или у одного из инквизиторских помощников. Или револьвер вообще переплавили — Даниила это мало волновало. Гораздо больше его сейчас занимала крыса, которая по-прежнему ходила вокруг его руки, надеясь продолжить ужин. Или завтрак — время здесь можно было определить с трудом.

Не нашарив ничего лучше, Даниил кинул в крысу пучком вонючей соломы — единственным, чего здесь было в достатке. Крыса, кажется, оскорбилась таким отношением, ещё раз недовольно посмотрела на него, а потом юркнула в крохотную щель между стенами. Даниил на пару секунд задумался было, как она туда пролезла, но потом изъеденный палец наконец дал о себе знать.

Палец болел. Палец просто ужасно болел. И Даниил, ругаясь сквозь зубы, подполз к свету, проникающему сквозь дверные щели. Другого освещения в камере всё равно не было, а попытки определить повреждения на ощупь заканчивались тем, что Даниил ругался уже громко.

Имеющегося света, конечно, тоже было недостаточно, но теперь хотя бы стало можно определить, что укусов — всего два, и оба — не очень глубокие, так что при должной обработке быстро бы зажили.

Подумав про «должную обработку», Даниил усмехнулся, оторвал кусок от того, что когда-то было его рубашкой, замотал палец, а потом отполз обратно к постели и, привалившись к стене, закрыл глаза.

В инквизиционной тюрьме он сидел уже около двух месяцев. Точнее Даниил сказать не мог, хотя сначала ещё пытался считать дни — по приносимым завтракам и ужинам — иначе никак не получалось.

Но сначала он вообще много чего пытался. Например, доказать свою невиновность. Раз за разом твердил верховному судье, что его ввели в заблуждение Каины, что конечное решение всё равно принимал не он, а Блок. Бесполезно. Судья слушал его, зевал, даже не удосуживаясь прикрыть рот ладонью, а потом сочувственно кивал в такт слезливым речам Марии о безумном столичном учёном, который угрозами и хитростью заставил Каиных поддержать его. Впрочем, тут Даниил старался быть честным с собой: Мария топила Лилич, а он так — под руку попался.

Блок же вообще против Даниила и не свидетельствовал. Просто пояснил: да, на совете бакалавр был, да, Город предлагал снести — представил весомые аргументы. По мнению Блока, конечно, который не специалист, а простой военный.

Блока в итоге разжаловали, но отпустить — отпустили, и Даниил, глядя ему вслед, мечтал, чтобы его тоже разжаловали, хоть до медбрата. Против того, чтобы выносить судна за больными, он ничего не имел: в камере и того не было, и приходилось справлять нужду прямо в углу, из-за чего невыносимо пахло аммиаком. Впрочем, невыносимо аммиаком пахло сначала, а потом Даниил запах просто перестал замечать. Какое приговорённому к смерти может быть дело до вони?

Первой реакцией Даниила на приговор стало почему-то любопытство. Нездоровый интерес к тому, как люди воспринимают известие о чьей-то скорой смерти.

Он стоял посередине зала и разглядывал всех присутствующих. Наблюдал, как вздрогнула Мария, но быстро взяла себя в руки и вновь стала надменной и холодной. Как стиснул челюсти и сжал кулаки Бурах, словно готовясь к драке. Как мерзко захихикал Тельман, вытирая пот с плеши. Как разрыдалась Елена, побелел Саша, помрачнели остальные коллеги из «Танатики». Как строчили в своих блокнотах журналисты, ослепляли вспышками камер фотографы, перешептывались простые зрители, качались ветки деревьев за окном... И, казалось, только Лилич не волновал приговор. Она всё так же стояла и спокойно смотрела прямо перед собой. Её должны были повесить первой.

Позже, истерично наматывая круги по камере, зло пиная стену или отрешённо разглядывая несуществующие пятна на потолке, Даниил невольно возвращался мыслями к Лилич. Иногда злился на неё, обвинял в своих бедах. Иногда сочувствовал как товарищу по несчастью. Иногда содрогался, думая о том, каково женщине находиться в нечеловеческих условиях инквизиционной тюрьмы. Но чаще просто вспоминал её лицо во время оглашения приговора. Это, как ни странно, успокаивало.

Если бы его дважды приговорили к смерти, он бы исполнил приговор прямо в зале суда. По крайней мере, так казалось Даниилу в мучительные часы бессонницы, когда он размышлял о том, что скоро его разум превратится в чёрное пятно, а тело съедят черви. Во время же, которое он считал днём, Даниил убеждал себя, что его смерть — крайне незначительная плата за свободу товарищей из «Танатики» и сохранение Многогранника, надеялся, что адвокат добьётся отмены приговора, или на то, что случится чудо. Две недели в Городе вообще научили его верить в чудеса.

Однако приговор остался в силе, а Даниил остался в тюрьме, нюхать аммиак и разглядывать в темноте пятна цвета. Правда, давать еды стали больше, и Даниил, проглатывая двойную порцию слизкой овсянки, думал, что, видимо, откормить его дешевле, чем заказывать верёвку под его вес.

Хотя Даниил не знал, как его повесят. И это занимало мысли последние несколько дней. Его всегда интересовало, в каком случае мозг перестаёт функционировать быстрее: при переломе шейных позвонков и разрыве спинного мозга или при сдавливании сонных артерий. Вскрытие не давало точного ответа, и раньше Даниил всегда досадовал, что инквизиторы не разрешали прикреплять к осуждённым специальные приборы, фиксирующие активность головного мозга. Теперь Даниил мог провести эксперимент на самом себе, правда, это его совершенно не радовало.

Впрочем, думать о том, как его повесят, становилось крайне утомительно. Мозг, пока ещё активный, начинал нервничать, заставлял руки трястись, а ноги — становиться ватными. Голова и вовсе раскалывалась от боли.

И вот поэтому сейчас Даниил, глядя на замотанный в грязную тряпку палец, понимал, что, кажется, нашёл новый повод для профессиональных размышлений: успеют ли его повесить быстрее, чем произойдёт заражение крови.

— Я требую врача!

— Помочись на свой сраный палец, и всё пройдёт!

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Даниил со злости швырнул тарелку с похлёбкой в стену и тут же заорал от боли. Он нечаянно задел палец. Загноившийся, распухший, наверняка ещё и позеленевший, палец. Который в последние два дня стал для Даниила центром вселенной. Вонючая камера, намечающееся воспаление лёгких, собственная смерть — всё отошло на второй план. На первом оставался только палец.

Даниил почти не спал, потому что стоило ему забыться, как он обязательно прикасался к чему-нибудь гнойным пальцем и вскакивал от боли.

Даниил постоянно ругался с охранниками, требуя сначала обработать палец, потом — дать каких-нибудь обезболивающих, а под конец — и вовсе умоляя палец ампутировать. А получал в ответ лишь шуточки про то, что у покойников пальцы не болят. Или вот — советы помочиться.

В итоге всё заканчивалось тем, что Даниил садился в свой угол с соломой и совершенно по-детски, обиженно, дул на палец, стараясь хоть как-то унять пульсирующую боль. Иногда боль стихала, а иногда — лишь усиливалась, заставляя Даниила стискивать зубы, чтобы не заскулить.

Сейчас палец выбрал второй вариант, и Даниил собрался было закрыть глаза и начать вспоминать формулы любых пришедших на ум медикаментов, когда увидел, что к нему опять лезет крыса. Точнее, к нему просовывают крысу. Сама крыса лезть не могла, поскольку была мертва и, кажется, даже начинала потихоньку разлагаться.

Уже через несколько секунд дохлая крыса лежала рядом, и Даниил удивленно глядел на неё, пытаясь понять: это особый знак или в соседней камере кто-то решил прибраться?

Раздумывая о смысле неожиданной посылки, Даниил не сразу обратил внимание на негромкий стук в стену.

Однако стук повторился, и Даниил, прислушавшись, понял, что стучали не просто так, а намеренно отбивая какой-то текст. Азбуку Морзе Даниил помнил плохо, а потому потратил ещё минуту, пытаясь различить слова, но кроме финального «ский», так ничего и не разобрал. Тогда он подполз к стене и, секунду помедлив, осторожно простучал: «Помедленнее».

Ему почти тут же ответили, и теперь Даниил уже старательно переводил отстукивания в слова.

«Слишком громко стонете, Данковский».

«Бурах?» — промелькнула мысль, но Даниил тут же её отбросил. В тюрьме Бурах не мог оказаться никак, да и не стал бы обращаться к нему на «вы»; до этого не обращался, а уж тут — тем более не до формальностей. Но тон сообщения невольно напомнил а Городе, а так, с насмешкой, к нему, кроме Бураха, обращался лишь один человек...

«Лилич», — в такт его мыслям донеслось из-за стены. Палец отозвался новым приступом боли.

Даниил даже не задумывался о том, что Лилич держат где-то рядом. Ему казалось, что если уж для женщин не построили отдельной тюрьмы, то хотя бы должны были выделить отдельный отсек. А теперь получалось, что Лилич всё время сидела рядом, слышала, как он вскрикивал, ругался с охраной... даже как он отливал, наверно, слышала!

Даниил схватился за голову и мысленно выругался. Почему-то ему казался особенно унизительным тот факт, что рядом оказалась именно Лилич. Которой вдруг ни с того ни с сего захотелось поговорить.

«Не знала, что вы не можете справиться с обыкновенной крысой».

«Началось», — простонал про себя Даниил и подумал, что дни до казни не будут скучными. Впрочем, Лилич можно было просто игнорировать. Не слушать, не отвечать, не задавать вопросов...

«Почему вы молчали раньше?»

«В пыточной посчитали, что у них мне будет веселее».

На это Даниилу возразить было нечего. И даже больной палец пристыжено притих.

«Вы любите горячий шоколад, Данковский?»

Даниил едва не поперхнулся овсянкой.

Нет, Аглая и до этого вела себя крайне непредсказуемо. Спрашивала Даниила, почему он решил стать врачом, а сама, после долгого молчания, упоминала, что у нее был кот по кличке Григорий. Рассказывала о своей учёбе в инквизиторской Академии, а потом интересовалась, какие сказки Даниил любил в детстве.

И Даниил отвечал. Сначала тихо и осторожно — боялся, что услышит охрана, но потом Лилич объяснила, что даже если они будут разрабатывать план побега, на них не обратят внимания. Из инквизиторской тюрьмы никто никогда не сбегал. Поэтому можно перестукиваться, можно даже посылать друг другу записки, если пользуешься особым расположением охраны, главное — не кричать. С крикунами поступали просто: кулаком в челюсть или в карцер, если руки марать не хотелось.

Поэтому с охраной Даниил переругиваться перестал, вместо этого — переругивался с Лилич. Почти как с однокурсниками давным-давно, только не хватало мягких диванов и чашечки чая напополам с коньяком.

«Та девушка ожила!»  
«Вы уверены, что она не просто проснулась?»

«Есть масса подтверждений того, что бессмертие возможно».  
«Да, сказок про живую и мёртвую воду написано много».

«Клара исцелила умирающего рабочего».  
«Не напомните, это было до того, как Бурах перелил ему кровь, или после?»

«Многогранник позволяет сохранить душу и разум человека».  
«Многогранник стал причиной болезни. И вашей будущей смерти, к слову».

После этого Лилич молчала целый день. Чтобы сейчас, когда Даниилу наконец-то удалось задремать, спросить про горячий шоколад. Наверняка специально, Даниил даже после нескольких дней задушевных бесед всякий раз ожидал от Лилич какой-то подлости. Он вообще с трудом прощал предательство, а Лилич в истории с Многогранником пыталась использовать его особенно нагло. К счастью, Мария вовремя открыла ему на это глаза...

«Я к нему равнодушен».

«Жаль. Горячий шоколад всегда дают утром перед казнью. Нас завтра повесят».

Даниила вели через весь город в кандалах. Почему-то последнее его беспокоило особенно. Не то, что он был грязный, вонючий, с неряшливо отросшей бородой, которую даже не дали постричь и причесать. Не то, что он шёл, слегка подпрыгивая и наступая босой ногой на острые камни мостовой, потому что от одного ботинка отвалилась подошва. Не то, что дети смеялись над ним и кидали в него гнилыми овощами. Нет, его беспокоили исключительно кандалы. Они были тяжёлыми, они натирали лодыжки и запястья, они, в конце концов, были прямым доказательством того, что он — не свободен, приговорён. И это угнетало Даниила больше всего.

Ему почему-то казалось, что если снять кандалы, то и грязь, и вонь, и острые камни, и ошмётки помидоров на его лице тут же исчезнут. Ему казалось, что не будь кандалов, он бы уже сидел дома и попивал чай.

Несмотря на то, что буквально через полчаса он должен был умереть, в его жизни была цель — избавиться от кандалов.

«Хоть какой-то цели достиг», — невесело подумал Даниил спустя полчаса, когда кандалы с него наконец сняли. На эшафоте они были не нужны.

Карминский стал зачитывать приговор, и только тогда Даниил решился поднять голову.

На площади было много народу. На площади наверняка собрался почти весь город. На площади были его друзья, знакомые. На площади кто-то его ненавидел, любил, переживал за него, но для Даниила все они слились в безликую массу. Он никого не узнавал. Он даже не пытался никого разглядеть: ему казалось, что все собравшиеся люди только и ждут его смерти. Они были ему противны. Тогда Даниил повернул голову и увидел Лилич. Аглаю.

Та стояла неподалёку, лысая, с кровоподтёками на лице, руках, ногах — и чему-то улыбалась. Грязное, в разводах и кровавых пятнах, простое льняное платье развевалось по ветру, и казалось, что Аглая сейчас оттолкнётся и взлетит... Но на её шею накинули петлю. Карминский дочитал приговор.

Все предсказуемо засуетились: Карминский кому-то махал руками, палач проверял узлы на верёвке, а Даниила и вовсе отпихнули в сторону. Поэтому как исчезла Аглая, он не заметил, только услышал свист верёвки, оханье толпы... и увидел голову Аглаи, выкатившуюся из-под помоста.

— Не рассчитали, — нервно прошептал Даниил. — Не рассчитали, не рассчитали...

Какая-то дамочка из первого ряда вскрикнула, в толпе зашушукались, а Даниил смотрел на Аглаю, голову Аглаи, и в голове пульсировала лишь одна мысль: «Не рассчитали». Это было неправильно, несправедливо, обидно, глупо — Даниил мог подобрать ещё множество определений — но вдруг присмотрелся и обнаружил, что Аглая улыбается до сих пор. Её голова валялась в грязной луже, её лицо было забрызгано кровью, но она по-прежнему улыбалась и была так же, как в день вынесения приговора, спокойна и умиротворённа...

Какой-то солдат пнул голову обратно под эшафот, но Даниилу было уже всё равно. Он успокоился. Он без тени страха прошёл вслед за палачом, встал рядом со своей петлёй, закрыл глаза и, представляя спокойную улыбающуюся Аглаю, уже готов был полететь вниз... когда вдруг до него донёсся картавый выговор Карминского:

— ... и милостью Властей отправлен в пожизненную ссылку в Город-на-Горхоне.

Даниил от неожиданности открыл глаза. Рядом с ним стоял Карминский и, постукивая свитком по руке, криво улыбался. А потом повернулся к толпе, и та взорвалась аплодисментами. Спустя несколько секунд Карминский поднял руку, призывая толпу успокоиться, а потом продолжил:

— Также до всемилостивых Властей дошли слухи, что господин Данковский в тюрьме несколько раз просил ампутировать палец. Поскольку Власти милостивы и беспокоятся о здоровье своих граждан, то они постановили: удалить господину Данковскому вышеупомянутый палец незамедлительно.

Даниила, который по-прежнему не понимал, что происходит, не понимал даже, умер он или ещё жив, подтолкнули к столу, приковали к нему руку, а в следующий момент палач опустил тесак на палец...

_...Он кричит и отдёргивает руку от стены. Слизь тут же заполняет образовавшуюся пустоту. Его лихорадит, он мечется по комнатам словно безумный, откидывает от лица висящие всюду заразные тряпки, но всё равно не видит, куда бежит, лишь толкает все двери, надеясь, что одна из них выведет его наружу. Но чумной дом превращается в лабиринт, воздух становится влажным и спёртым, а у него не остаётся больше сил, чтобы бежать. В отчаянии он толкает дверь, понимая, что в любом случае она окажется для него последней... и оказывается на улице._

_На небе ярко светит солнце, а вокруг — ни следа болезни, точно её никогда не существовало. Зеленеет трава, неподалёку с котёнком играют дети, и всё это кажется таким нереальным, что он готов уже обессилено упасть на землю, но вдруг слышит, как его ласково зовут:_

_— Даниил... Даниил!_


End file.
